


Romantic trickster (translation)

by Sparkling_Archangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Gabriel, Asexual Gabriel (Supernatural), Asexuality, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluffy, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel
Summary: TRANSLATION of my work with the same titleSam and Gabriel are recently together and Gabriel has invited Sam to join him at a restaurant. But Sam is late and Gabriel is getting worried...





	1. First date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Romantic Trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430073) by [Sparkling_Archangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel). 



> This is a translation of my work "Romantic trickster" a french text, because someone asked me if it was possible to do it in the comments (Hi if you're reading this, and thanks again for your lovely comment). It is already finished in french, I just need time to translate all of it.
> 
> English is not my native language, and this is not proof read, I'm sorry for the mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me your opinion to help me improve it !
> 
> I can translate my other works if somebody is interested
> 
> I'll edit the tags with the new chapters

Gabriel was gazing thoughtfully at the bottom of his chocolate milkshake, sighing. He and Sam were together for only a week and they barely had the time to see each other, Sam was always on the road with Dean to take of a few werewolves messing in a little town. The brothers didn’t want the archangel with them, Sam pretending it was an easy affair, and Dean snarling about Gabriel’s annoyance skills.   
And now that Sam had a free day without hunt, he was late to the rendezvous Gabriel had proposed. The archangel finally decided to finish his milkshake and to order something to try to spare the time. 

“Coming” assured a message from the hunter a few minutes earlier, but Gabriel was not really a patient guy. He mechanically read again the other messages from his hunter, especially the one where Sam had accepted to come to this rendezvous, and the one where he said that he wanted to try to walk part of the way together. Then, with a smile, he studied the deserts menu, thinking that Dean would have loved the amount of different available pies.  
“Sorry, I’m late, suddenly said a voice behind him. I wanted to finish some research to find a new case and I didn’t watch the hour.  
-It’s not important, quickly answered Gabriel, relieved that Sam did not cancel. You found interesting stuff?”

While Sam was describing some newspaper articles, Gabriel quietly pushed the menu on the table on the side of the hunter, to keep his hands busy and hide his stress. Totally idiot, he thought, he was a creature almost omnipotent and aged of millennia and he was panicking for a simple date.   
“Did you make your choice? Asked the waiter, cutting Gabriel’s thoughts and Sam’s explanations.   
-A banana and chocolate crepe with whipped cream.  
-Just a coffee for me.”

Sam looked at the archangel with an amused eye.  
“It’s just 10 a.m., I’m really impressed that you can eat things like that so early.  
-There is no hour for sugar, replied Gabriel, especially if there is chocolate.”

A few second passed in an embarrassed silence.  
“And… your hunt went ok? Mumbled the archangel, looking down, hoping to restart the conversation.   
-Yes, totally, I already told you that on the phone in the morning, remember? It was not a big thing finally.”

Gabriel nodded, still keeping his glance to the table. The return of the waiter with their orders let him pull himself together again by awkwardly cutting a part of his desert. For some seconds, he observed Sam’s hand stirring his coffee quietly, and then pour himself a glass of water with shaky hands, spilling a part of the liquid on the table.  
“Gabriel?”

The archangel raised his golden eyes to the hunter with a interrogative glance.  
“You don’t seem right, are you ok? Interrogated the hunter with a little bit of worry in his tone.  
-Yeah I am. I’m ok, no problem, sputtered Gabriel, embarrassed. It’s just that I’m not really comfortable with all of that.   
-You mean uncomfortable with me? Did I do something wrong? If it’s because I’m late, like I said I didn’t pay attention and …  
-No, no, no problem with you, I’m… I’m glad to be with you, it’s not that. And it’s not important you were late, it’s already forgotten. It’s… a … the romantic rendezvous thing, the date, all of that. Uncomfortable, not familiar with that.”

Sam had a little unwanted move of the head.  
« You? Not familiar with dates? Seems weird but it does’nt matter, he added quickly seeing the very embarassed expression on Gabriel face. It doesn’t matter at all Gabe, I don’t even see why it could be a problem, ok?”

Gabriel nodded quickly, with a shy relieved smile. Sam slowly put his hand on the archangel one, delicately interweaving their fingers  
“I know it’s easy to say but you don’t have to be uncomfortable with me, especially for that. You’re not familiar with dates, well you’ll be with me, finished the hunter with a happy little laughter.”

Sam sipped his coffee while Gabriel continued to eat his desert with a little bit less shaky hands.  
“I just never had the occasion to live that, said the archangel to explain.   
-You were with Kali, weren’t you?  
-Yeah, kinda. We have never been close, it was more to annoy Balder, chuckled Gabriel. And I had a role to play.  
-Meaning ?  
-For all of these gods, I was Loki, the trickster, the cheater. Not really the kind of guy who like dating. I couln’t take the risk to lose my cover by being myself. Kali had a terrible personality but… even without being close, I always liked her, especially compared to the others. Like Balder, so annoying.”

Sam finished his coffee, thinking.   
“So I’m your first date? Even before you left Heaven?”

Gabriel nodded, quickly eating the last pieces of his desert. The ringtone of Sam’s phone broke the silence, avoiding to Gabriel to have to answer. The hunter dropped the archangel’s hand and got up to take a few steps before answering.   
Gabriel sighed, relieved that Sam didn’t mind his lack of experience in romantic dates. Did he have to invite him again now? Or waiting for Sam to do it? Sam’s come back stopped his thoughts.   
“It was Dean, he found an urgent case, at a few hours from here. I’m sorry to shorten our date like that but it’s really important. Some people could be saved and …  
-Not a problem, interrupted Gabriel, I understand. You want me to come?   
-I would love that but I think Dean would not… he does not really like you.   
-I really don’t understand why.  
-Tssssk…. For this time, it’s easier if you don’t come, but I promise to call you if something’s wrong, ok?  
-Yeah, mumbled the archangel, it’s ok. Castiel will be here?  
-Dean’s gonna call him yeah.  
-Great, it’s reassuring. He is not as classy as I am, but he’s good.”

Gabriel also got up, leaving a few coins on the table to pay for their orders and tips.  
“You’re leaving for a long time?  
-Don’t know yet. Dean said that he was thinking about a ghost but we can’t be sure before getting there. A few days I think.  
-Sure it will be right without me?  
-Yeah, don’t worry! I was doing that far away before knowing you, and it’s the same for Dean.”

Sam approached the sad archangel to take him in his arms and squeeze him a little.  
“You will be careful? Asked shyly Gabriel, squeezing him back.  
-I’m always careful, replied Sam, releasing him.”

Gabriel observed Sam while he was coming back to the motel where Dean was waiting for him and quietly answered to his wave. Waiting was going to be long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants to talk to Dean about his relationship with Gabriel

A few hours later, Sam was reading a book in the Impala. Dean was driving and beating the rhythm of the music on the wheel. Sam decided to turn down the sound a little bit to have THE conversation with his brother.  
“What are you doin’ Sammy ?! It’s MY music and…  
-Yeah I know Dean, the driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole. But I wanna talk to you about something important.   
-I think I’m not gonna like this… answered the older Winchester, rolling his eyes. Ok, you got 10 seconds to talk about your stuff, I’m in a good mood.”

Sam sighed loudly.

“You’re wasting your seconds”

Sam gave to Dean one of his best bitch face before answering.  
“I date Gabriel.  
-SORRY WHAT ?! Is that a joke? barked Dean, doing a discard on the road.  
-If it’s because he’s a man, I mean his vessel is…  
-No, I don’t care about that.  
-Really ? Didn’t think you would say that.  
-I’m not just a big macho guy Sammy… I got nothing against that. But Gabriel? Really?  
-Well, his sense of humour is weird but..  
-Yeah, I would have said “totally fucked up”  
-Stop interrupting me! Grinded Sam. So, like I said, he got a weird humour but he is not a bad person. He just has strange ways to express himself, and he often is a bastard as the Trickster or Loki. But it’s not his real him, it’s a role he’s playing. » 

Dean thought a few seconds.  
“A role he’s playing to hide himself after leaving Heaven ?  
-Yep. He’s hiding for so long now… I swear he’s really a good person.  
-Mh… I’m not sure but… I’m okay to give him a chance, ‘cause it seems to be important for you.  
-Thanks Dean, said Sam, relieved. That’s all I wanted.   
-But I warn you ! If he hurts you one way or another, I’ll kill him. If he screws up with Cas, same. If he messes up Baby, same. As long as he keeps still… I think I can do an effort.”

The remaining part of the road went in a comfortable silence, with only the sound of Dean’s music and the noise of the pages of Sam’s book.

Two days after, the quest of the two brothers didn’t progress at all. Dean had decided to let it go for the evening and had left the motel to go to the nearest bar. Sam was continuing to do some researches, without any interesting result. Around 1 a.m., it became sure that Dean was not going to come back for the night, or maybe quite drunk, so Sam gave up his research and put his computer on the little table of the room. Then, he switched off the light and got in the bed fully clothed, except for his shoes.   
« Sam ? »

Sam woke up suddenly.  
« Hey, calm down, whispered Gabriel. It’s me. I know you don’t need me for that hunt but Dean’s not here and Castiel either, so I thought I could come. I can leave if you want…  
-No, you can stay, reassured Sam. It’s just that I was beginning to sleep and …well.. I’m not really in the right mood for other… activities.   
-I didn’t come for that, just wanted to see you. Sleep next to you if you’re ok with that. I’ll leave early tomorrow.”

Sam nodded, letting himself fall back on his pillow. Followed a muffled noise coming from the jacket Gabriel threw on a chair, and a few seconds later, Sam felt the mattress sinking a little bit on his left as the archangel slipped in bed next to him.  
“I though angels didn’t sleep?  
-Angels don’t need sleep yeah. But we can do it, if we want to.  
-Why? Spend some time? Seems to be a waste of time…  
-To dream. To forget. I like sleeping, when I can. »

Sam didn’t answer and slipped his arms around the archangel’s shoulders whom immediately snuggled up against him, putting his head on the hunter’s shoulder. Sam had an invisible smile in the dim light of the room. Gabriel smelled like sugar, a very soft scent like caramel, and sun. Sam slowly tilted his head to get closer to the archangel on his shoulder, and finally began to sleep, soothed but the soft noise of Gabriel’s calm breath.


	3. Angels don't like to get up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel didn't wake up early like he said, and he is still in Sam's bed

Sam woke up the next morning to the sound of Dean’s surprised exclamation.  
“Geez! Even if I knew it, seeing that in the morning, that’s hard.”

Gabriel didn’t leave early like he wanted, but felt asleep against Sam. Dean’s scream didn’t wake him up and Sam began to shake him a little.  
“Mdon’wannawakenogetupsleepin  
-That is truly divine word, chuckled Dean. Heaven’s pride.   
-Shut up Dean, mumbled Sam, shaking Gabriel again.  
-Too early, moaned theatrically the archangel.  
-Go ahead, wake up Gabe. We got a case and we have to interrogate some witnesses this morning, no time to get back to sleep.  
-I could come ?  
-No, said Dean. We got Cas, we don’t need you. I tolerate you, for Sam, but not more.”

Dean moved away to call Castiel while Sam got out of the bed, ignoring with a smile Gabriel’s comments about the too early hour, and that he hated to wake up, and then a few more words about Dean’s bad mood. Castiel arrived just after, without hanging up his phone, as usual.   
“Hello Gabriel.  
-Hey bro. You slept well.   
-I don’t sleep. I don’t need that. »

Gabriel rolled up his eyes and began a long explanation about the meaning of sleep while Dean left the room to go buy coffee and Sam got in the bathroom.  
“Dean told me that you were with Sam now. Is it for a long time?  
-No, just a week. And he spent all of his time on the road. And now Dean doesn’t want me to help you.  
-He does not really like you, and with reason, considering what you’ve done.   
-Yeah, I may have a few wrongs in the story. I’m quite a bastard… I don’t know what Sam sees in me…  
-You act like a bastard but you’re not one, reassured Castiel.  
-And what about you and Dean? Asked Gabriel, wanting to change the topic.”

Castiel had a misunderstanding look and leaned a little bit his head on the side.   
“Dean and I do share a profound bound.   
-And.  
-I don’t know. I never really asked myself about that. He is important for me it’s sure, but… I don’t know.  
-Doesn’t matter, maybe it will come.”

Dean’s return cut the conversation.  
« Right, go away Gabriel, we’re working, no need to have a child like you to mess up everything.”

The archangel shook his head with an amused smile.  
« Soon, you will miss me Dean-o.  
-Yeah, whatever..  
-Would it change something if I say that I’m sorry for killing you…hm… well… a lot of times? And for TV-Land?  
-No, not for now, maybe someday. But that’s still good to hear, admitted the hunter. Go, leave now. You’ll come back later.  
-Just waiting for Sam to come back from the bathroom to say good bye and I’ll leave, promised. Taking care of his unicorn mane seems to require a lot of time.   
-I heard everything you, screamed Sam from the bathroom.”

A few minutes later, Sam had left the bathroom and Dean took his place, mumbling about the water on the floor.   
“Sam? I’m gonna leave now, said sadly Gabriel. Dean doesn’t want me to stay and I totally understand.   
-He is ok to give you a second chance, that’s already great don’t you think ?”

The archangel nodded and followed the hunter in the corridor to have a little bit more intimacy than in the room where Castiel was watching the TV.   
“Be careful, use Castiel’s skills, don’t hesitate to call me and …  
-Gabriel, I’m hunting for a long time now, and it’s the same for Dean, we know what we have to do, don’t worry.   
-I have the right to be worried, humans are so fragile… “

Sam got closer to the worried archangel and squeezed him thigh in his arms. Gabriel squeezed him back, this man so tall compared to him, and quite strong for a human if Sam’s crush was a good clue. He was right, just here, safe in Sam’s arms.   
Sam moved away a little to lean towards Gabriel to kiss him slowly.   
“I’ll be careful”

Gabriel let his hunter go with regrets, and a few minutes after, the two Winchesters and Castiel were in the Impala, on the road for a new day of hunt.


	4. New evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tries to find his own place in the bunker life

A few days after, back to the bunker.  
Gabriel had successfully dealt with Dean to stay with them between the cases, but only if the archangel conjured by a snap all the food the older Winchester wanted.  
An evening, when Dean had left to go somewhere outside with Castiel, Sam finally accepted to leave his researches for a few hours and joint Gabriel in front of the television.   
“Finally! I thought you were never gonna leave this computer to join me!  
-I’m looking for a new case, it’s important. More than… pandas eating leaves, answered Sam, glancing quickly to the TV program.   
-There is not really a lot of others good programs, mumbled the archangel.”

He finally let the television on the documentary, it was certainly the less bad choice. Sam began to get up again to go to take his computer.  
“If you stop looking for a case for a night, just one night, I don’t think it would have bad consequences you know.  
-Depends… we could find something at any time, and it could be urgent.   
-You’re using newspaper articles and that kind of things to search, don’t you?  
-Yeah, and?  
-So it’s 2 a.m. and there won’t be new articles until the morning. So, Samuel Winchester, you’re gonna have the pleasure to come here and watch that wonderful program with me.”

 

The hunter got a little smile and sit back on the sofa, taking Gabriel in his arms. The archangel comfortably snuggled against him and turned back his sight to the TV with a satisfied smile. 

About 20 minutes after, the documentary ended, and another one about penguins was starting. Sam hid a little laugh behind a fake cough when Gabriel turned up the volume. A trickster archangel fan of animals documentaries… Sam had never tough that.  
Letting Gabriel watching carefully his penguins, Sam let his thoughts drifting. He would never have though that Gabriel could be interested by that kind of things. And he would never have imagined that a plural millennia creature could be interested by him. And he would never have thought to be someday interested by Gabriel, especially during their first meetings. The trickster has caused so much troubles that Sam imagined him mainly dead in fact.   
Finally, Gabriel has revealed himself much better than the first impressions did. He had defied Lucifer, saving their lives by sacrificing his. At least in appearance, because he came back to the Winchesters a few days after to tell them that it was just a new trick.   
Someone with an unbelievable power of destruction, aged of millennia, and who was now half-asleep in his arms. Sam smiled and switched of the TV without any reaction from Gabriel. The hunter lifted his archangel in his arms and calmly carried him to his room.   
“Hmmm… why ‘m moving…  
-You just fall asleep looking the TV, said Sam with a tender smile. I’m carrying you to my room.   
-Great. I want you to carry me everywhere now.   
-No way, you’re short but not so light.”

Gabriel mumbled something about not being short, thank you very much, and that Sam was taller than everybody.   
After letting his passenger fall on the bed, Sam get to the bathroom. When he got back, Gabriel had fold and carefully placed his jacket and his jeans on a chair and had slipped into the bed, taking the main part of the duvet.  
“You always sleep fully clothed? Asked Sam, laughing.”

The archangel didn’t answer and shrugged his shoulders with a smile. Sam switched off the light and join Gabriel in the bed, taking him in his arms.  
“No Sam, whispered the Archangel a few minutes after, as Sam’s hands were slowly getting down on his body.   
-Sorry… I though... I though you wanted…  
-No, not really.”

Answering to Sam’s silence, Gabriel continued:  
“It’s not against you, it’s just that I’m not comfortable with that.   
-You do not like me finally?  
-I do like you, of course I do. I’m just uncomfortable with that.  
-Because I’m human? Asked Sam. Because I’m a man?  
-No, no, said Gabriel, moving his head. Not against you. It’s just that I’m… well… I don’t know how to say that.”

Sam switched on the light and sit on the bed.   
“You don’t have to be uncomfortable with me, just tell me what’s happening, he asked in a tender voice.  
-It’s just that… well I don’t want to…”

Gabriel was entangling his words and began to panic under the sorry sight of the hunter.  
“Sorry Sam. »

The archangel snapped his fingers, only letting a jacket and a flipped corner of duvet behind, in front of the sad hunter.   
Sam, worried, spent the main part of the night to try to have a few information, flooding Gabriel’s phone with a lot of messages, but he didn’t get any answer.


	5. I'm afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to understand what happened

The next day, Sam dragged himself to the kitchen after only one or two hours of sleep and with a lot of questions.  
“Gabriel’s not here? Innocently asked Castiel, but a black glance of Sam shut him up.”

Dean was ready to do some remarks about Gabriel’s annoyance, but Sam’s teary eyes and his reaction against Castiel made him change his mind.

A vibration noise caught Gabriel’s attention, hidden in one of his usual hideaways, far away from the world, and he took his phone sadly, ready to read a new worried text from Sam.  
“What the hell are ya doin?”

The message was from Castiel and the unusual tone made Gabriel answered.  
“I left, that’s all. Not your business.  
-Why did you leave? Sent Castiel a few seconds after. It’s my business when I see in which state of mind it put Sam, he detailed in a second text.”  
One minute after, the archangel didn’t answered yet and Castiel insisted.   
“Answer me Gabriel. I’m sure you read my texts.  
-‘m afraid, finally answered Gabriel.  
-Of Sam? Why?  
-No, not afraid of Sam, idiot. That’s complicated to explain like that. »

A few minutes and texts later, Gabriel finally accepted to meet Castiel to try to explain the reasons of his flight. 

The two angels met a couple hours later in a desert place near the ocean. When Castiel arrived, Gabriel was already here, sitting on a rock, staring at the skyline without noticing the sea birds flying over the water. The angel of Thursday sit near him without a word.   
“Sam’s sad you’ve left, finally said Castiel to break the silence. But he doesn’t hold it against you. He just wanna understand. »

Gabriel flexed his legs against him and put his head on them.

« Didn’t wanna upset him, he finally say, sobs in his voice. Don’t wanna hurt him”  
Castiel didn’t answer, letting his brother assemble his ideas.  
“Didn’t wanna hurt him, repeated the archangel, but I always screw everything. ‘m a monster, a bastard of a trickster, what the hell he is doing with me ! He better be alone…  
-He cares about you, despites your trickster side. You are not a bad person, you’re just… a little bit special. 

Gabriel got a laugh muffled by a sob.  
“Special, yeah… monstrous you mean.   
-He doesn’t care about your past. He wants the present you. You sure there’s no other reason that made you left?  
-Yeah… that’s an awkward conversation y’a know?  
-I’m brother. I remember you, when I was a child. You cared about me, you were nice, you were helping me. You haven’t changed so much… You just hid for too long. You can be yourself again now, answered Castiel with a smile. And maybe it’s my turn to help you now. It’s not an awkward conversation I think.  
-Yeah… We were in his room, last night. And he tried to… hem… you’re kinda innocent but I think you can imagine what I’m meaning?

Castiel frowned.  
“Yes, I understan. Continue.   
-I rejected him. I didn’t wanna do that and I didn’t know what I could say.   
-You got the right to not want that, don’t you?  
-Of course I do. But I panicked, I didn’t know what I could say and I left. That’s not against him, I like that moose, continued Gabriel, blushing a little bit. I just rarely desire that kind of things and I didn’t know how to say it without hurting him.   
-You’re asexual?”

Gabriel looked at him, interrogatively waving his eyebrow.  
“You know that kind of words?  
-I spent a lot of time browsing the web.  
-Yeah… glory to internet. So, yes, I’m. Not really interest by all that kind of things, I consider myselft in the ace spectre. I didn’t wanna do things him that night, and it would be the same on others nights.   
-I’m sorry but I don’t see the matter with that…  
-You don’t see it?! Sam doesn’t know! And if I had told him, he would have dropped me…  
-Of course not! If he loves you, he will be able to understand. Go, talk to him. It’s important.  
-He won’t want me anymore…. Most people think that it is being insensible, or frigid. He will think that I’m making fun of him….  
-Not sure, answered Castiel with a thinking tone. If you’re sincere with him, there is no reason.”

The conversation ended a few minutes after, because of the lack of new arguments coming for both sides. Gabriel finally promised to contact Sam the same day, and Castiel left him to join the two Winchesters.   
Hours after, Gabriel still haven’t moved. He finally took his phone, abandoned on the ground in front of him and quickly type a message for Sam.   
“I’m sorry for yesterday, I didn’t say it the right way, and I shouldn’t have left. Could you gimme another chance? If yes, meet me at 8 p.m. in front of the bunker. If no, I promise I will never come back.”

He quickly pressed the send button and switched off his phone. He had three hours to wait.


	6. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same evening, Gabriel is waiting in front of the bunker. Is Sam going to come to talk with him or not ?

7 :59 p.m. Gabriel was pacing in front of the bunker’s door for more than a hour, incapable to sit one more minute on the rock where Castiel left him  
Was Sam going to come? And if he comes, would he accept to listen what Castiel wanted to say, would he accept to give him another chance?  
The archangel was almost sure that Sam was going to come, because Castiel had said that the hunter just wanted to understand what happened. But was he going to reject him, refusing to believe him or thinking that as unnatural? Or accepting that difference?

Gabriel sighed, waiting like that was literally killing him, he should have come early. Or deal with that by phone. Or texts. Maybe a letter? Or ask Castiel to transmit the message.   
The squeaking of the door suddenly stopped Gabriel’s thoughts.  
“’evening, mumbled Sam.  
-Hi, answered Gabriel with a low voice. »

He paced back and forth again, passing in front of Sam each time.  
“It will be hard enough for me to explain, so please don’t stop me, if it’s possible.  
-If you want.   
-Thanks. So… I screwed up last night, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I’m like that, I always screw up everything. I’m worthless, I’m sorry. And….  
-If you wanted to talk to me just to say that, I’m leaving. »

Gabriel looked at him with an interrogative eyebrow lifted  
“Why? That’s the truth.  
-No. It’s not. You are devaluated yourself, you’re not worthless at all. But I stopped, so please continue. But forget that part, okay? »

The archangel continued, not really convinced.  
“So… like I said… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left like that. I rejected you ‘cause I didn’t want that. But it’s not against you, he quickly added. I don’t “operate” like that, that’s all. And I didn’t know how to say it. I panicked and I left.   
-You should have just said it, I wouldn’t have trouble with that. You totally have the right to not desire that yesterday.   
-No, ya don’t understand. I almost never desire that, with you or somebody else.”

Gabriel was continuing to pace back and forth endlessly, and Sam grabbed his arm to stop him.  
“You’re driving me mad, walking like that.  
-Sorry.. Didn’t wanna…  
-Don’t apologize! I don’t reproach you anything. Just sayin’ that casually, walk if you want to.”

The archangel didn’t move, staying in front of Sam and watching his feet.   
“It’s not against you, he continued. I’m the problem here. I’m asexual. Well, in the asexual spectre, it’s more complicated than just a word, he finished in a whisper.”

Gabriel walked a few steps away from Sam.   
‘So here it is, you know everything. I was scared. I didn’t desire that, I almost never desire that. I’m ace, I’m not operating this way. And I would totally understand if you left, I won’t blame you for that, it’s normal to not want someone like me.”

He kept his glance on the ground, refusing to see Sam. The noise of Sam’s footsteps made his heart fall in his chest. He was leaving. Sam was abandoning him, rejecting this part of him. It was certainly better like that. He always screwed up everything anyway. Sam would be better without him.

And suddenly, the immensity of Sam’s arms enveloped him as the hunter hugged him with all of his strength.   
“I’m not leaving.”

Gabriel shyly hugged Sam in return.  
« I’m not leaving, repeated Sam. It changes nothing for me, I love you like you are. I’m sorry to have frightened you so much when I did that.”

“It’s a little bit cold, would you like to come to the bunker with me? Asked Sam after a silence.”

Once installed in the bunker next to Gabriel, the hunter continued:  
“There are still some things I don’t understand…  
-Ask me, I owe you that.   
-When you went to fight Lucifer, you left a DVD, to Dean and I. A dvd… a little bit special and… it’s not really linked to asexuality, is it?”

Gabriel had a happy and totally unattended laugh.   
“You didn’t watch it ‘til the end?  
-Hem no, thank you. Didn’t really want to see you do things with that girl at this moment.  
-I was totally sure of that! There is nothing with that girl. I was sure you were going to stop it without watching the end. Once I told everything I had to tell you in this video, I stopped my illusion.   
-The girl was one of your tricks?  
-Of course. And to have a long video, in case one of you would have checked, I registered a part of a TV documentary after my talking. It was about fishing in ponds, something like that, I didn’t really pay attention.”

 

Sam had a little laugh and shook his head.  
“And it was really worth it to deal with all that staging just for that? You could have said it directly, or written it, something like that.  
-Of course it was worth it! Just to see your reactions, totally wort it! I just regret I didn’t take pictures, chuckled Gabriel. » 

The discussions continued for a moment with a meal the archangel snapped in reality, fully composed of sugar for him.  
Dean and Castiel joined them in front of the television after a moment, to watch a show Sam didn’t know. Dean and Gabriel seemed to know it very well and began to exchange their points of view about some elements of the scenario.  
Sam smiled discretely. Dean didn’t like Gabriel but he was ready to do some efforts for him, and even to share a friendly talk. It was upsetting him that Gabriel had been so afraid of his reaction, but they now had all the time they need to wipe away his fears.   
Sam sighed and put his arm around the archangel’s shoulders, drawing him against him. Gabriel let Sam do and put his head on the hunter’s shoulder, interweaving his fingers with Sam’s, happy that Sam wasn’t rejecting him like so many did before.   
They had all the time they need to talk, understand each other, and living their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! I hope you liked it
> 
> The asexuality like Gabriel described it is my vision, I don't pretend to know all oh the elements about this subject and I don't pretend to be totally exact on that 
> 
> I'm a beginner in fanfic writing and english is not my native language, coms and opinions are welcome, I would really like to improve my writing.


End file.
